A Sky Full of Love
by Aoi Sora no Shita
Summary: Fight.That was all Amu's parents ever do.One day while escaping from the noise she meets Ikuto.They quickly fall in love and decide to run away.But this is not just a happily ever after story. This is a story of heartbreak, tragedy and the will to live on
1. Cloudy Sky

~A Sky Full of Love~

Amu's POV

I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could and put my hand to my ears, as I desperately tried to block out the sound of my parents fighting again. This time there was the crash of my mom's favorite vase breaking. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I opened my balcony door and leaped down. I ran as fast as I could and before I knew it, I was at the park. Tears gathered at the corner of my eyes when I remembered all the happy times I had spent here with my family. Mom would pack one of her delicious bentos, Ami and I would play on the swings, and mostly…. everyone would be smiling. I numbly sat down on a swing and sighed. Crack! The sound of a stick snapping told me I wasn't alone. All of a sudden a teenage boy, perhaps slightly older than me, tumbled out of the park's hedge. He had a violin case strapped onto his shoulder and was bleeding from a cut on his leg. I opened my mouth in surprise but clamped it shut when he ran away in to bushes and two strange men in black suits burst into the park. I gulped when I saw they were carrying guns.

"Hey you there!" one of them shouted, " Have you seen a teenager carrying a violin case on his back around here?" I was so flustered and scared I could only mumble a "no". They scowled and trampled away into a car that was waiting for them on the edge of the park. As sighed with relief, clutching my hand to my chest, the mysterious boy all of a sudden leaped out of the bushes and crash landed in front of me. I squealed with surprise until he jumped up and clamped a hand over my mouth.

" Shhh!" he hissed, " Can't you tell I'm being chased?" When at last the black car drove away the boy released his iron grip. He turned around and grinned at me. " Thanks for not blabbing." I flushed scarlet. He had a very beautiful smile.

"I…. It's n…nothing spe...cial" I stuttered hopelessly. I turned around so he couldn't see my reddening face. I almost jumped out of my skin when he grabbed my wrist and said " Hey I need to thank you, how bout we go out tomorrow for some fun?" He flashed another one of his brilliant smiles and I knew I couldn't refuse. "Cool what's your name? I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Amu" was all I could mumble.


	2. Clearing Skies

I stood nervously outside the restaurant and couldn't help but blush when I thought of last night's incident.

"_Cool, I'll meet you there at three kay?"_

The boy's soft voice echoed through my head. It had been a while since I had heard such a gentle voice. For some reason whenever I thought of him, my face grew hot and my heart went pitter pat. My thoughts were broken off when I noticed Ikuto was already standing by me and staring at me curiously. " What are you daydreaming about? Come on let's go eat!" We walked into the restaurant and settled down in a booth. There was an awkward and uneasy silence as we both pushed around uneaten food in their plates.

" Ergh, so you…. um…. So tell me about yourself." Ikuto said hesitantly.

'Well there really isn't much to say you know. What do you want to know?" I said, absent-mindedly.

"How many people are in your family?"

"Four, including me. But probably not for long," I said bitterly," All my parents ever to is fight. They'll get a divorce sooner or later." He seemed to sense it was a touchy subject so he dropped it.

" What do you like to do?" he asked.

All of a sudden, my sullen face brightened up and I smiled widely, I couldn't help it. " I like the sky! I like to look at the sky! It's so big and clear. I love it the most! I…" I broke off, my smile shriveling. " Oh no," I thought, I'm totally scaring him. He probably thinks I'm a freak now." Nervous thoughts flashed through my mind until he abruptly stood up. Instead of leaving, he grabbed my hand and grinned. " That's great cuz I know this awesome place that I really wanted to show you!" I blushed furiously as he ran outside, his warm hand clamped firmly around mine. As we were running, he looked back. "Hey close your eyes, it supposed to be a surprise." He winked and my face turned several more shades of red. "B…but…" I stammered. " It'll be alright," he reassured me," I'll guide you so don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you."

We ran for about ten minutes till he suddenly stopped. I didn't hear traffic or other people anymore.

"You can open them now." I peeked a little bit and widened my eyes when I saw what was before me. We were on a cliff. It was looking outwards toward miles and miles of trees and open land. The best part of all…. was that the sky seemed to touch the land just as it did on the ocean's horizon. All around is, wild flowers flourished and for the first time I noticed how good looking Ikuto was. With his midnight blue hair and his eyes that seemed to look right through you, he was really handsome. He was taller than average too and was lithe like a cat, each movement fluid and graceful. I felt clumsy and awkward next to him. He seemed to notice I was staring at him in a daze. He leaned forward a bit and all of a sudden, his lips were on mine. It took me a while to notice he was kissing me. It was nothing like in the movies and shows I've watched. It wasn't rough or "hot and heavy". It was gentle, like a butterfly's wing, soft like a whisper of wind passing through. Though I hate to admit it, I liked it. When we broke apart he was still looking at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His clear eyes were deep with an emotion I couldn't read. It was almost painful to watch them so I broke his gaze, flustered and very embarrassed.

"Uh… can I ask you something?" I said, breathing heavily.

He seemed back to normal and leaned back so he could answer me. " Shoot away." He grinned.

"Why were you being chased last night?" I blurted out.

The painful look was back in his eyes. " You don't trust me?"

"No no! It's not like that! I just want to know!" I paused," I want to help you…" He sat down and sighed telling me to sit down too. " It's not a happy story." he began.

"My mom and dad were not supposed to be married. My mom and my dad's family fought a lot so they never were supposed to fall in love. After they got my married secretly and had my sister and I, my granddad threatened to kill my mom if he didn't come back and take over the company, Easter. Fearing for my mom safety and ours he disappeared. Before he disappeared he hid a fortune. Even I don't know where it is. My dad's brother is after it. They think I know where it is. They occasionally chase me around but it's not too bad." He hesitated. "Now tell me about yours."

I took a deep breath. " My parents started out pretty well. They had me and my sister Ami. After that things went all wrong. They fought a lot. Wherever they went, whatever they did. They thought it was the answer to everything. I get fed up a lot so I usually run out to cool of my head… I…" tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Is that why you were in the park so late last night?" Ikuto said softly, taking my hand. I nodded.

"Then we should run away. We both need to get away. It isn't right for you to be here! My dad used to tell me everyone deserves to be happy. It's time for us to find our own happiness…together." He said squeezing my hand.

"I can't! What about Ami? She's only four! I can't leave her behind!" I said desperately.

"You've suffered enough. It's time to think about yourself Amu. What do you want?"

I closed my eyes and thought of my parents fighting and breaking everything and I knew I could not go back. "I'm sorry Ami." I thought. " I'll go with you Ikuto.

"I'll stay by your side so you won't ever be lonely again." He whispered in my ear. We leaned towards each other and kissed again.


	3. A Pasts' Sky

That night when I returned home, I felt different. I was no longer alone. I looked around my room. This had been my sanctuary for eight years. When mama and papa fought, this was the place I turned to.

'' But now I'm different!" I shouted in my mind, " I finally have a human I can turn to. But all of a sudden I thought of Ami. She was my sweet sweet baby sister. How could I ever leave her in this Hell? That was it.

I leaped up and ran to Ami's room. She was sitting on the floor reading a picture book. "Ami!" I burst into tears as I held her. " Ami come with me, I'll take you to a better place." She looked up, her eyes looking at me curiously. '' Sissy, why are you crying? Don't cry, you'll make me sad too." Her round eyes filled with tears and I knew I had to make up my mind. I couldn't take her with us, it was too dangerous. I had one last resort. I carried her into the bathroom and took out the box of hair dye mama used to use. Wetting and applying it to Ami's hair, her hair soon turned a golden blonde. Taking a bag I stuffed all the clothes I would need for a month and Ami's as well. Strapping the bag onto my shoulder, I ran downstairs and looked around. They weren't home. All of a sudden I spotted papa's wallet. Feeling guilty but angry, I snatched it up and carrying Ami, ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could and before I knew it, I reached my destination, the orphanage. I put Ami down.

"Listen Ami, from now on your name is going to be Mika ok? Big sis is going to leave for a while. I don't know how long but I'll come back for you one day all right? Here mama and papa won't bother you anymore and there will be lots of other kids to play with. Don't tell anyone who you really are you understand?" I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her one last time. " Bye bye Ami." Ami was crying now, but she gulped and held back her tears bravely. She nodded. " Bye bye." " Good girl now knock on the door alright?" I gently pushed her towards the door. With that I ran and hid behind a tree. I watched from behind as she hesitantly knocked on the door. A kind looking woman came out and exclaimed loudly, " Oh what a cute looking girl, what are you doing out so late?" She ushered her inside the building. As the door slammed shut behind her, I knew I would never see her again. I stood up and ran crying. I soon reached the park. Only there did I wipe away my tears and waited for Ikuto. He soon arrived.

He quickly guessed what happened and wrapped an arm comfortingly around me. I sobbed quietly on his shoulder as he carried me to a car he had parked behind the park. After putting me into the passengers seat, Ikuto pointed at the little box I forgot I was holding.

" What is that?" he asked. The moment he asked that I blushed. " Uh… well… um… I-It's a ring." I sadly smiled as I continued. " My old boyfriend gave it to me. I hope you don't mind. It's very precious to me."

"Not really. How come you guys broke up?" He replied nonchalantly. I hesitated before replying. " Well his name was Hotori Tadase. We went out for a while. It was really fun but then when he went over to my house and…" I paused to laugh a little. I always hated this part. But most of all I hated to remember that day. I smiled to hide the tears that were threatening to fall again," It seems he just didn't really approve of my families condition." I still remember the way he looked at me when my mother called him a childish playboy and then me, a slut when I introduced him as my boyfriend. She then proceeded to fight with my father. And I still remember the words he told me that day. I will never in this life… or the next… forget them…

_Flashback_

"_Tadase-kun!" I said running to him. " What did you want to talk about? It's already this late too." I was a little taken back when he turned around and looked at me with scorn. "Look," he said, in a harsh voice I didn't recognize. " It was fun going out with you but don't you think your family is a little strange? I would love to continue going out with you but I just don't think it will work out between us you know? Considering the fact I plan to be lawyer when grow up. I can't really go out with a girl who's family's all messed up. It'll ruin my reputation." He paused a second to look at me with pity. " Geez you really deceived me there. And I thought you were a normal girl and all too." He sighed._

"_Oh…. I-I'm sorry…. I didn't know you felt that way about my family…" I swallowed hard as tears threatened to fall. The he did the worst thing. He left. And with the realization that I was once again alone, tears streamed down my face, like so many times before except the throbbing pain in my heart many times more painful and the echoing voices in my head much louder. You are all alone Amu, they repeated over and over, you are all alone. _


	4. AUTHOR NOTE IMORTANT!

Everybody this is NOT a chapter! This is a friendly author message from me to ya'll fans out there^.^

First of all…I would like to APOLOGISE for having not updated in SUCH a long time. REALLY I am SO sorry. I am really grateful to all you ppl out there that favorited my story and has been patiently waiting for a year for me to update…I am full of guilt :'(

The next chapter after this will be about Ikuto story and how his past was like. Please be patient with this because his flashbacks are VERY important to the story. Just hang on a little… and if you are avid readers you may have noticed each of my chapters names' are named after a type of sky or something along that… NO I am not a dull person that does not have new ideas. I did that on PURPOSE because it is the theme of my story "A SKY FULL OF LOVE" so VOILA here you have it and I hope you enjoy the new chapters coming up SLOWLY but surely :D

SHANK YOU!

Aoi-chan 3


End file.
